


Starting the new year

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 30 days of OTP, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Shyness, alternative universe, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: AU - Luffy takes Law out to do wall climbing.





	Starting the new year

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the universe of "[Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3935518)". No need to read that part to understand this one shot. Unbeta'ed.
> 
> Theme: #15 - Doing something together  
> From the [27 Days of OTP challenge](http://nekoflashficcing.tumblr.com/27daysofotp) ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/255118)).
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me.

“Come on! You can do it! Just a little more!”  

 

Law released a shuddering breath, short, quick and unsteady. The cold air burned like a raging fire in his lungs. His wild heartbeats roared in his chilled ears. The muscles in his limbs were straining, trying to keep his weight steady against the wall of rocks. Law swallowed the bile stuck in his throat and kept his eyes on the prize--making it to the very top of the wall. He blinked a few times to get the trickling sweat out of his eyes.

 

“Just a little more, Torao!”

 

Law gritted his teeth, inhaled loudly through his mouth and moved, one foot rising up to stand on the edge of a rock and pushed himself up. It’s been a while since he’s done rock climbing. Or done any intensive workout besides cardio.

 

Just a little more, just a few more, he repeated to himself. He had made it halfway thus far without any problems. But now, as every muscle in his body was screaming in pain, every alarm bell in his mind was warning about the possibility of hurting himself despite the fact there was a harness secured snugly around his waist and thighs, he was grateful for any encouragement he could get.

 

“Move it, you slowpoke! Don’t make me haul your ass up myself!”

 

Or maybe not.

 

Especially not when the encouragement came from his climbing partner. Law shot an irritated glare upwards where Luffy was waiting impatiently for his arrival.  

 

“Shut it!” Law shouted and regretted raising his voice as pain lanced through his head.

 

“Ready to give up yet?”  

 

“Like hell I will!”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Luffy laughed. “Now hurry up! It’s almost time!”

 

“I thought you said I could take all the time in the world here.” Law tried to keep his petulant tone out of his voice but his voice cracked somewhere in the middle and made him sound pitiful.

 

“Not right now you can’t! Now move your butt over here!”

 

“Urgh.” Law grunted and continued scaling up the wall at a slow, torturous and laborious pace.

 

“Hurry! Hurry!”

 

Law tuned out the insistent shouting as he became aware of only his harsh breaths, his wild beating heart and his body clinging the edge of every stone attached to the wall. His stomach fluttered in fear of falling, while at the same time, it swooped in anticipation of whatever harebrained scheme Luffy had concocted in mind when Luffy  invited him to rock climbing in the early morning.

 

Once his hand finally reached the top of the wall, Luffy grabbed him by the wrist with both hands and pulled him up.

 

“Finally!” Luffy laughed. It’s been a while since Law had seen him belly-laugh this openly up close.

 

“Lemme catch my breath first!” Law huffed and puffed, still feeling the adrenaline roaring in his ears, sitting a bit farther away from the edge of the wall and lied down on his back. His body felt hot and awake at the same time. His sweat felt chilled and disgusting on his skin.

 

“Enough rest! Sit up right now. It’s starting!” Luffy dropped beside him and pulled him up right.

 

“What is it--?”

 

Luffy didn’t allow him to finish, grabbing his chin and moved his face to look behind.

 

Law had already an inkling what to expect when he was forced to climb the wall this early on his rare day off. But his expectation was nothing compared to the actual sight Luffy had brought him up to see firsthand.

 

“Wow.” He breathed.

 

The morning sun was slowly rising up in the east, its light brightening up the dawn, painting the sky bright yellow and orange and warming sweat-slicked face.

 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Luffy said softly.

 

“Yeah.” Law admitted grudgingly.

 

“I realized this is such a great view the first time I came here with my brothers. And thought, hey, Torao might like it too! So here we are!” Luffy pressed his shoulder against Law’s and inhaled. “Happy new year, Law.”  

 

“Happy new year, Lu-”

 

His breath got caught in his throat when Law finally became aware of the soft pressure of soft lips against the corner of his mouth. And then the pressure was gone as if it never happened. But Law felt the tingling sensation. He was very sure he’d just been kissed. By Luffy.

 

He felt his whole face go warm.

 

This was ridiculous! He was twenty-something adult, working as a respectable doctor in a local hospital, but after that unexpected kiss, he felt like time had stopped and jumped backwards, and now he’s a teenager and weak in the knees for his crush.

 

“Yes.” Luffy said softly, his fingers shook when they entangle with Law’s calloused fingers.

 

“--what?” Law’s brain tried to catch up but stuttered in a full stop.  

 

“My answer to your confession last night.” Luffy said. “Yes--I want this. With you.”

 

Law ducked his head and sighed. “One of the worst moments in my life.”

 

“Don’t worry. I finally realize it’s very brave of you to confess in front of everyone.” Luffy said shyly. “Although you might hear something from my brothers soon.”

 

“The shuffle talk? Seriously?”

 

“I don’t know. They didn’t say what they wanted to talk to you about.”

 

Law grimaced at the idea of being alone in a room with any of Luffy’s brothers before his uncertainty won out. “You still want… this… me? I’m not a nice man.”

 

“Yes. I know you are. At times.”

 

“I’ve a lot of mood swings.”

 

“I can handle that.”

 

“You know nothing about me.”

 

“Law, are you trying to talk me out of this? Because it’s not working. No take backs until I say so!”

 

Law groaned. “... I must be out of my mind when I confessed.”  

 

“On one condition though, Torao. Or wait, two conditions actually!” Luffy held up two fingers as they faced each other.

 

“Seriously conditions? Okay, what are they?”

 

“There better be food.”

 

“Okay. Of course. Done. Anything else?”

 

“I’m uncomfortable with the idea of more physical intimacy… like… sex and stuff.” Both Luffy and Law blushed at the same time and looked away in horror. “...but cuddling is all right. We did that a lot during club. I missed that.”

 

Law’s brain finally caught up after the unexpected turn of their conversation. “... what about kissing?”

 

“I’m not… I’m not opposed to it.” came Luffy’s rather unusually small voice.

 

“C-can I kiss you right now?”

 

“Y-yes! I mean.” Luffy stuttered, pinching his eyes close. “O-okay.”  

 

Law quirked his lips in amusement at Luffy’s stutter. Luffy’s whole body was shivering. Scared and anticipating. Like Law was feeling as well.

 

“Happy new year, Luffy.” He murmured and slowly leaned forward to press his lips to Luffy’s quivering mouth. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~Writhes in fluff.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Happy holidays! Wishing you all a wonderful and successful new year!


End file.
